Sem medo
by Yellowred
Summary: Em meio a guerra com Voldemort, Harry e Gina tenta manter a esperança...(eca, q horrível...) ::terminada::


N/A : Os personagens e a música não me pertencem, e a história não foi escrita com fins lucrativos. A cenas da guerra podem parecer muito rápidas e confusas, mas isto é porque eu me centralizei mais na parte romântica da história, então apreciem-na!  
  
  
  
SEM MEDO  
  
  
  
Música: O lugar Perfeito - Sandy & Júnior.  
  
Ele estava sozinho. Precisava ficar sozinho ou talvez não conseguiria. "Amanhã", ele pensou. Passos vinham por trás. A porta range, alguém estava saindo. Ele olha pra trás. "Depois de tanto tempo que as esperanças acabaram, ela ainda cultiva esse brilho no olhar. Como consegue?". Essa era a única coisa que ele não compreendia nela: o brilho de esperança e inocência no olhar. Naqueles tempos, ninguém tinha esperanças (a não ser "nele"), ninguém confiava em ninguém, ninguém era inocente, a não ser ela. E Harry não entendia como, se ele também já nem acreditava em mais nada, a não ser no amor dela.  
  
Ela sabia que ele estava lá. Desde que tudo começou a ficar negro e sombrio ele sempre ia lá, buscar a luz das estrelas. Ela abriu as grandes portas devagar, eram pesadas. Ele olha pra ela. Não é preciso palavras pra dizer que ele esperava por ela. "Será que antes de vir para cá ele era magrelo assim?" Ela chega até ele. Continuam se encarando, ela em cima e ele embaixo, sentado. Com movimentos silenciosos, ela se senta ao seu lado. Mesmo depois de três anos juntos, ela ainda conseguia sentir-se trêmula quando chegava perto dele. "Apesar de tudo ele não demonstra medo. Desde que o conheço ele tem essa coragem."  
  
Ele pega sua mão; ainda esta trêmula. "Acho que ela tem medo. Todos estão com medo, medo de eu fracassar..."  
  
- Harry...  
  
- Você também tem medo que eu fracasse?  
  
- Não... Tenho medo que você não volte, não importa se vencedor ou vencido - ela o abraça - Só quero que você volte.  
  
Ficaram um bom tempo abraçados, em silêncio. Era o último momento que teriam sozinhos antes da batalha. Eles não disseram um ao outro, mas tinham, os dois, a sensação de que não estariam mais juntos nunca mais...  
  
  
  
São teus olhos  
  
A luz de mil estrelas são teus olhos  
  
Você que acendeu a minha vida  
  
Não deixe nunca o brilho se apagar  
  
Ela começou a tremer mais. Não queria que aquele abraço terminasse, nem que Harry fosse embora. Quando estava com ele parecia tudo tão bom, se esquecia de que corriam perigo, só pensavam em seus planos futuros com ele, em como seriam felizes. "Para de tremer, Gina, vai dar tudo certo!", ela se ordenava, mesmo não tendo certeza se daria tudo certo mesmo.  
  
Ele, aos poucos, a soltou. "Como eu ia imaginar que ia amar tanto alguém assim? Parece tão irreal, mas sempre verdadeiro...". Ele a olha e se aprofunda no castanho de seus olhos. Ela continuava tremendo. Os dois não precisam de palavras, seus olhares falam por elas. Não era só amor, tinha mais do que isso, um sentimento que só eles entendiam. "Acho que ela ta com frio..."  
  
- Vamos pra dentro?  
  
Levantaram-se. Subiram as escadas sem pressa. O tempo, agora, nada importava. Era importante os dois estarem juntos. Entraram. Dentro de Hogwarts parecia sempre tão confortável e aconchegante, que o medo de se perderem, por um momento, sumiu. Ele a olhou, malicioso.  
  
- Vamos para a sala dos monitores?  
  
Ela sorriu, queria mais do que tudo prolongar aquele momento. Mas fingiu censura quando falou:  
  
- Sr. Harry Potter, até nessas horas?  
  
- Bom, já que você não quer... Te levo pro dormitório...  
  
Ele tirou o braço de sua cintura e pegou sua mão. Foi puxando-a, em direção da torre da Grifinória. Olhou pra trás, havia um pedido nos seus olhos como se dissesse: "você tem certeza que não quer?".  
  
Ela ficou olhando-o. Ele sorria, pedindo pra ela aceitar. Ela sorriu de volta.  
  
- Claro que eu quero!  
  
Então ela, com o braço que ele segurava sua mão,puxou-o para junto de si. Beijaram-se apaixonadamente. Deram meia volta e lentamente foram andando para a sala dos monitores.  
  
- Será que não vão sentir sua falta, sr. Harry Potter?  
  
- Não... Eles não podem me privar do último momento que eu tenho com a pessoa que mais amo.  
  
Chegaram na estátua de um unicórnio. Harry murmurou a senha. Ele a tinha porque implorou a Hermione que a desse. Era o único lugar onde ele poderia "descansar" sem ser incomodado, foi o que disse a ela. Entraram.  
  
A sala era um grande cômodo, com uma lareira e várias e aconchegantes poltronas em volta. Havia também uma grande mesa com várias cadeiras, perto das janelas. Poucos sabiam, mas na sala havia uma passagem secreta para um quarto, que foi feita por um dos monitores antigos, querendo desfrutar das vantagens de ser Monitor Chefe.  
  
Harry ficou em frente da lareira. Murmurou outra senha. A lareira havia se transformado em uma porta. Logo depois que entraram, voltou a ser lareira novamente. A senha para o quarto secreto Harry descobriu com Rony, que soube pelos gêmeos, apesar deles nunca terem sido monitores. Rony queria levar Hermione para lá também, mas Harry não deixou. Temia que amiga, sabendo da existência de um cômodo desconhecido, o delatasse a Dumbledore (não que ele não soubesse, foi o próprio que criou) e pedisse a desabilitação dele. Então Rony teve que se contentar com outras salas.  
  
Harry acendeu a lareira, enquanto Gina se esparramava pela grande cama que havia ao centro. Ele deitou-se ao seu lado. Ficaram só se olhando por alguns instantes.  
  
- Harry, eu não quero te perder...  
  
- Você não vai me perder!  
  
Ele a puxa para junto de si, beijando-a. Ela vai sem hesitar, buscando o que talvez seja a última vez que tenha: a sensação de liberdade nos braços de Harry. Ela gostava de se sentir totalmente dele.  
  
A noite caminha, dois corações se unem sem pudor, na simplicidade de atos de amor. Ela está abraçada a ele, seus olhos fechados querendo prolongar a sensação maravilhosa que sente junto dele.  
  
Ele pensa que ela esta dormindo. Afaga seus cabelos longos e vermelhos. "Não é por mim, não é por eles, é por você, Gina, e pelo que o futuro pode nos dar, que eu vou amanhã, lutar. Por você", ele pensa. Ela se mexe.  
  
- Não estava dormindo?  
  
Ela abre os olhos e sorri.  
  
- Como poderia, com você ao meu lado?  
  
- Hum... então não vamos dormir!  
  
Ele, com um movimento rápido vai pra cima dela e começa a fazer- lhe cócega. E assim vão pelo resto da noite, atos de amor concretizados, corações selados.  
  
Quando ele acorda com os raios de sol despontando nas janelas mal cobertas, roda para o lado, a procura dela. Não a acha.  
  
- Gina? Cadê você?  
  
Ele se senta na cama. Faz um movimento com a varinha, abrindo as cortinas, iluminando totalmente o quarto. Ele achar um bilhete no travesseiro, escrito por ela: "Te amo", mais nada. Ela não gostava de despedidas. "Tudo bem", pensou ele, "Vai ser mais fácil assim...". Ele veste as roupas e sai, indo para sala de Dumbledore. Não iria tomar café, não conseguia engolir nada quando ficava nervoso.  
  
- Dumbledore?  
  
- Bom dia, Harry. Você está com um olhar radiante.  
  
- Tive uma boa noite de "sono".  
  
Dumbledore lançou um olhar para ele como se dissesse: "Eu sei que você aproveitou bem à noite" e sorriu.  
  
- Bem, Harry, não dá mais para evitar. Precisamos enfrenta-lo hoje, não podemos mais adiar.  
  
Continuaram conversando e planejando tudo até que um pouco antes da hora, desceram para o Salão Principal. Harry ficou com Rony e Hermione. Ela ficava dizendo todos os feitiços que lembrava para Rony. Ele também iria.  
  
- Mione, no que um feitiço de coloração vai me ajudar a derrubar comensais?  
  
- Nunca se sabe, Rony. Ah, e também tem aquele de construção de parede, é "Building". Você gira a varinha assim e...  
  
- Mione! Chega! Eu vou conseguir!  
  
Ele a olha com carinho. Ela não agüenta e se joga em seus braços.  
  
- Ah, Rony... Eu não quero que você se machuque...  
  
Ela chora nos braços de Rony. O abraçando mais e mais forte, com medo de perde-lo. Quando se acalma um pouco, se vira para Harry.  
  
- Onde está Gina? Não a vi hoje.  
  
- Ela veio se despedir de mim hoje bem cedinho - disse Rony - perguntei onde iria ficar e ela não quis me dizer.  
  
- Ela não suporta despedidas...  
  
Todos preparados, vão para frente de Hogwarts. Iriam de vassoura. Todos os alunos que não iriam estavam lá também. Primeiro porque queriam se despedir uma última vez de todos e também porque não perderiam por nada ver Dumbledore montado numa vassoura. Colin já havia preparado sua câmera, mas ele viu que Dumbledore não segurava vassoura nenhuma.  
  
- Cadê sua vassoura, Professor Dumbledore?  
  
- Para infelicidade sua e de alguns outros, eu não irei de vassoura, sr. Creevey. É mais cômodo eu e os outros que já tem permissão, aparatarmos, não?  
  
- Ah... que pena, quer dizer, lógico Professor, é muito mais sensato.  
  
- Bom, então, vamos.  
  
Todos aparataram, deixando os que iriam de vassoura. Harry e outros também já estavam se preparando. A viagem seria longa. Mas foi quando ele tomava o impulso para partir, que ouviu:  
  
- HAAAAARRYY!  
  
Todos olham pra trás. Gina vinha correndo, desesperada. Ele desde da vassoura. "Ela veio...". Ela o abraça. Quase o derruba. Encosta o rosto no peito de Harry. As lágrimas, escorrendo de seus olhos, molham as vestes de Harry.  
  
- Eu não podia...não podia...tinha que vir falar...com você, Harry...  
  
Ele afagava seus cabelos vermelhos. "Quando ela fica assim, parece tão frágil..."  
  
- Gina... Vai ficar tudo bem.  
  
- Não vai, Harry - ela o abraça mais forte - eu não quero que você vá...  
  
Eles se beijaram; Harry pensava que podia ser a última vez; ela não queria larga-lo. Veio a dor.  
  
- Harry, eu te amo...mais que tudo...não me deixe, não vá Harry...eu sei...te amo...eu...eu... Harry...  
  
Ele se afasta. Levanta a cabeça dela. Se encaram. Ela treme ao ver seus olhos. "Não há medo neles, como consegue?"  
  
- Eu vou voltar, Gina...não, não fala... eu vou voltar. Fique com Mione. Também te amo.  
  
A determinação em sua voz a fez se acalmar. Se abraçaram uma última vez. Ele se foi. A dor ficou maior.  
  
  
  
  
  
Meu amor  
  
Seu eu pudesse traduzir, meu coração  
  
Todas as poesias feitas da paixão  
  
Não seriam o bastante pra dizer  
  
Meu amor  
  
No silêncio dos teus braços eu já sei  
  
Que no teu abraço eu já encontrei  
  
O lugar perfeito pro amor viver  
  
  
  
Feridos, mortes, trevas. Isso tudo que ele via agora. Dumbledore segurava alguns comensais com uma roda de luz.  
  
- Vão vocês, Voldemort precisa ser destruído.  
  
Harry, Sirius e Lupin se adiantam. Derrubam mais alguns comensais e se defrontam com Voldemort. Sirius vai para cima dele. Com um feitiço Voldemort o derruba. Ele cai desmaiado, mais adiante. Então Lupin vai. Consegue atingi-lo, mas também é atingido. Lutam bravamente. Harry observa. Está se preparando para o feitiço. Para o Feitiço Mortal.  
  
- Profº Lupin saia daí, vou começar.  
  
- Vá, Harry, não se preocupe comigo.  
  
Sangue-frio. Harry tinha. Ele começou a proferir as palavras. Voldemort ouviu. Continuou a lutar com Lupin.  
  
- Harry Potter. Você não ai conseguir. E se conseguir, não importa. Não terá a pequena Weasley. Alguns comensais irão se livrar dela. Já foram para Hogwarts.  
  
Harry não se distrai. Sangue-frio. Ele acaba de proferir as palavras. Aponta a varinha para Voldemort. Luzes azuis vão me direção a ele. Uma grande explosão ocorre. Lupin é jogado do outro lado, morto. Harry se levanta. Vai até onde Voldemort estava e pega uma pequena bolinha preta. Parecia haver fumaça dentro dela. Vai até Sirius e o reanima.  
  
- Guarde isso. Eu vou voltar a Hogwarts.  
  
Encontra Dumbledore. Os dois juntos derrubam mais alguns comensais. Dumbledore aparata.Harry chama Rony e juntos eles vão voando para Hogwarts. "Gina..."  
  
  
  
  
  
Meu amor  
  
  
  
  
  
Que transforma o mundo inteiro em um jardim  
  
Que em faz acreditar que é pra mim  
  
Que a luz se derrama pelo mar  
  
Meu amor  
  
  
  
Eu sabia antes de conhecer  
  
Que os meus sonhos me guardavam pra você  
  
Esperando a hora de te encontrar  
  
Quando Harry chega e vê vários comensais caídos. Pensa: "Dumbledore..."  
  
- Devem estar todos bem, ele os salvou.  
  
Eles correm em direção ao Salão Principal. E são surpreendidos por dois comensais que estavam de vigia na porta. Quase foram pegos, mas conseguiram, detê-los. Harry agarra um pelas vestes.  
  
- Quem está aí dentro?  
  
- Alguns comensais e os alunos feitos de refém.  
  
- Onde está Dumbledore, aí também?  
  
- Não... Ele foi levado para torre sul, junto com duas garotas.  
  
- Ta bom.  
  
Joga um feitiço no comensal e ele cai desmaiado. Harry e Rony armam um plano. Eles vão pelos corredores e entram no salão pela porta dos Professores (se não tinha, eu inventei!). Os comensais vigiavam os alunos. Pondo em prática o plano eles cercam os comensais e libertam os alunos (Claro! Ele é o Menino-Que-Sobreviveu! O grande Harry Potter!). Depois de não acha-las entre os alunos ele tem certeza: Mione e Gina estão com Dumbledore. Harry deixa Rony cuidando dos alunos e corre para a torre sul. Ele chega. Surpreendentemente a porta está aberta. - Harry Potter. Nós estávamos te esperando. Lucio Malfoy se levanta de uma poltrona, no lado esquerdo da sala. Harry olha a sala. Dumbledore e Hermione estam presos numa jaula de força, controlada por Draco Malfoy. (Lembre-se: Dumbledore está fraco e cansado após tantas batalhas). "Onde está Gina?". Ele olha outra vez. Num canto escuro, ao seu lado direito, acha um corpo desmaiado de cabelos vermelhos.  
  
- GINA!  
  
- Sim, a sua amada está ali.  
  
Lucio aponta a varinha para Gina e lança-lhe outra azaração. Ela parece não resistir...  
  
Harry, então, dominado de fúria, começa a lutar com Lucio (Harry também está fraco, mas ele é jovem! E é Harry Potter!). Feitiços são lançados por ambos os lados e Dumbledore, Hermione e Draco observam. Harry desvia de alguns feitiços e eles iam em Gina, que estava atrás dele. Percebendo isso conjurou uma proteção e continuou a lutar. Finalmente, com um movimento que Lucio não esperava, Harry o derruba, desacordado. Prende-o com fortes cordas e vai para cima de Draco.  
  
Draco lança uma proteção na jaula para não escaparem e parte pra lutar com Harry. Mas logo é vencido. Apesar de muito conhecimento das trevas, não tinha magia suficiente para render Harry.  
  
Então, ele corre para salvar Dumbledore e Hermione. Os liberta e Hermione corre para Gina. Ela a vira de frente.  
  
- Harry... acho que...ela não está bem...  
  
-NÃÃÃÃOO! GIIIINAAA...  
  
Ele agarra seu corpo chacoalhando-a. Mas parecia não adiantar mais... A dor era insuportável...  
  
  
  
=*=  
  
  
  
UM ANO DEPOIS...  
  
Ele estava sozinho. No mesmo lugar que estava há um ano. Observando as estrelas. Ouve passos. A porta range, alguém estava saindo. Uma mão toca seu ombro.  
  
- Harry...  
  
- Oi, Mione.  
  
- Já está na hora, vamos - ele parece hesitar - Você está com medo?  
  
- Não... é que eu estou me lembrando que há um ano estava aqui com Gina...  
  
- Tempos horríveis. Mas já passou, vamos. A cerimônia vai começar.  
  
Ele entra no salão, está cheio. "Não me lembro de ter chamado tanta gente...". As portas se abrem. A música começa a tocar, Gina entra. Com passos leves e lentos, ela chega até ele. Vestido branco, brilhante. "Parecem estrelas!".  
  
Gina lhe sorri. Olha para Rony e Hermione, seus padrinhos. Sorri para Dumbledore. Encara Harry novamente. "Não acredito! Seus olhos têm medo!". Ela murmura baixinho para ele, maliciosa.  
  
- Está com medo de casar comigo, Sr. Harry Potter?  
  
Ele responde, dando-lhe um sorriso e depois sussurrando em seu ouvido.  
  
- Tô pensando em como vai ser difícil eu tirar esse seu vestido!...  
  
Os dois gargalham, deixando confusos os outros que estão no salão.  
  
  
  
  
  
São teus olhos  
  
A luz de mil estrelas  
  
São teus olhos  
  
Teus olhos  
  
  
  
FIM  
  
  
  
N/A 2: Gostaram??? Eu espero que sim! E por favor, me mandem um e-mail ou review falando o que acharam!!! Críticas serão bem aceitas.  
  
N/A 3: E vocês podem achar estranho Harry ter tido sangue-frio na hora que matou Voldemort e teve que sacrificar Lupin. Mas se ele não tivesse nem um pouco de sangue-frio, não faria jus a Grifinória, já que o Chapéu Seletor disse: "Ousadia e sangue-frio e nobreza destacam os alunos da Grifnória dos demais.". 


End file.
